La carta ámbar
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Dipper tiene un problema en su gran investigación de tesis doctoral, a punto de que ésta se vea perdida corre al museo de El Homme en París, sin saber que está a punto de ver a la chica que no ha olvidado por cinco años. El cráneo ámbar es conocido por hacer que cosas extrañas pasen. ¿Será obra de su descubrimiento todo lo que pasó después? ¿O sólo estaba cansado de estar lejos?


_**Aquí Yatziri!**_

 _ **Hace mucho que no escribía una historia... mentira, he escrito tres, pero la verdad esta es la única que pude adaptar a Gravity Falls.**_

 _ **Esto es en conmemoración de su final el día de hoy en latinoamerica. Esta mexicana está muy triste porque se acaba una parte de su vida con esto.**_

 _ **No se si escriba más de ahora en adelante, tengo un proyecto enorme de escritura, una historia larga (muy larga) que me ha llevado más de 3 años pensar y creo que le dedicare tiempo.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste. Dipper y Pacifica son más grandes, tienen una carrera terminada y una vida como adultos.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios con ansias. Siempre lo hago.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme.**_

 _ **P.D.- No lo revisé tanto como me gustaría, una disculpa por los errores ortográficos.**_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Alex H.**_

* * *

LA CARTA ÁMBAR

DIPPER

Caminaba furioso por los pasillos del museo, cada pisada hacía un eco que sólo conseguía elevar sus niveles de ansiedad con avidez. Era su descubrimiento, su investigación, sus dos años tortuosos fuera de su país con la esperanza de terminar la investigación que le daría su brillante doctorado a la edad de los veinticinco, y ella (sea quien sea) había cancelado la evidencia.

La puerta que le habían indicado brillaba ya a lo lejos, podía ver la luz de la bombilla colarse por debajo de la puerta del despacho.

Seguramente dentro de ese cuarto estaría la típica secretaria que no se dignaría a alzar la vista para decirle que se perdiera, que no podía hacer nada por su caso ya que, en realidad, su evidencia no podía viajar con él porque atentaría a un caso de seguridad nacional.

Desde que recibió el correo electrónico hace dos horas, informandole de su cita urgente con la agente North para hablar de la evidencia de su investigación en el museo de El Homme, supo que no regresaría pronto a California.

Con los nervios crispandose alrededor de los nudillos tocó la puerta con extrema rudeza, el silencio del museo a las cuatro de la mañana quebrado por el golpe furioso de sus manos en la madera.

-Adelante.

Se dió un momento para respirar profundo, colocó las manos a ambos lado de su pecho mientras lo recargaba en la puerta, tenía que hacer lo imposible para que le permitieran sacar esa prueba del museo.

-He dicho adelante, investigador. – la voz femenina del interior del despacho sonaba totalmente irritada, eso le hizo fortalecer el nudo de ira.

Empujó con gesto dramático la puerta, la ira despedida de sus manos hizo que la madera crujiera, estrellandose con el pedazo de pared en un sonido tormentoso que coincidio con la tormenta del exterior del recinto.

La primera cosa que vio fue el escritorio, donde estaba su brillante pieza maestra, la pieza que lo había tenido de rodillas más de siete meses en una cueva seca con arañas del tamaño de su espalda: un craneo, estaba hecho de ambar e incluso tenía mandibula articulada, era pequeño, femenino, con características totalmente realistas de un craneo humano. Esa pieza era el artefacto más hermoso que hubiera podido encontrar, toda su tesis se centraba en la cultura azteca y maya, en lo sobrenatural, en el mito que envolvía a esos craneos famosos en todo el mundo.

Por razones científicas había ido al museo de El Homme en París para comparar su gran descubrimiento con uno de los craneos originales, pero habían descubierto su pieza, se la habían quitado y ahora tenía problemas legales.

La segunda cosa de la que pudo darse cuenta fue que un rayo iba a sonar pronto, había iluminado el despecho a través del ventanal que ocupaba la pared entera y que reflejaba las imagenes del espejo que tenía delante.

-Buenas noches, investigador...– habló de nuevo la voz femenina, lo que le hizo bajar la vista a su interlocutora.

Casi da un paso atrás de la impresión cuando la reconoció, ella buscaba su apellido entre las hojas frente a ella y con un suspiro tembloroso, los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas alzó la vista, perforandolo.

–Pines –concluyó. –Dipper Pines.

Hacía años que no la veía, cinco para ser exacto.

-¿Agente North? Debo suponer que es una abreviación de Northwest. – siseó.

Apretó las manos en puños a pesar de que el enojo se había esfumado. Ahora sentía más bien una ansiedad creciente en el pecho.

Pacifica Northwest le miraba con los intensos ojos azules de un día despejado o de la laguna en que él había navegado con su hermana gemela y su tio abuelo Stan hace ya tantos veranos.

-Mis colegas prefieren abreviarlo, creen que es muy largo. No sabía que eras tu el investigador problema.

La mirada azul acarició el craneo ambar mientras una de sus manos marmoleas masajeaba su cuello. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, y seguía ocultando muy bien sus sentimientos, pero él la conocía, conocía cada pequeño recoveco que ella se esforzara en ocultar.

Procuró que la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir se contuviera y una vez seguro, caminó a paso firme hasta colocar ambas manos en el escritorio con un sonido fuerte para que ella le mirara a los ojos.

-Mi único problema fue su intervención en mi investigación, agente.

Pacifica clavó los orbes azules en él. No podían ser más claros, estaba nerviosa, perpleja. La mano de su cuello apretaba con fuerza, la otra trataba de secarse el sudor de la palma en la falda ajustada.

La chica giró, propinandole un golpe con el largo cabello rubio.

-Deja de observarme, pervertido. – demandó ella. –Tu tienes la culpa de mi intervencion en esto. ¿Por qué no avisaste a las autoridades de México sobre tu descubrimiento? Ahora creen que los franceses han hurtado. Obviamente estás en problemas...

Él rodó los ojos, claro que estaba preocupado, sentía la ansiedad recorrerle la piel pero tenía que mostrarse tranquilo, confiado, siempre que iba a una comunidad para investigar cosas dentro del criterio de anormalidad debía de comportarse así, de esa manera ganaba a las personas.

-No se porque te alteras tanto, vas a poder sacarnos del embrollo. Sé que siempre lo haces. – ella cerró la boca y miró al piso. – Eso o piensas abandonarlo.

El sonrojo de ella iba en aumento. Con un bufido se levantó de la silla, alzando la mano, dispuesta a propinarle la bofetada que se merecía pero nunca llegó, nada llegó, sólo la mirada azul que se notaba profundamente orgullosa.

-Yo nunca abandono, sé ser perseverante cuando se requiere, le pongo atención a todo. – el siseo fue estremesedor, él dio un paso atrás. –Yo no soy indiferente.

Sabía que las palabras de ella no solo tenían que ver con el caso, también las decía por él, por ellos, por la razón que los hizo separarse cinco años. Y dolía. Seguía doliendo.

Pacifica Northwest era el cuarto amor desventurado de su vida pero el primer gran descubrimiento que había hecho jamás. No quería compararla con una investigación pero era imposible.

Esa chica frente a él era la niña mimada, mentirosa, superficial y egolatra que había conocido cuando tenía doce años en el pueblo más raro del universo: Gravity Falls, donde su tio Stan le había puesto a trabajar como esclavo siendo el niño lobo por bastante tiempo, sin embargo, su relación se había ido transformando.

Habían tenido altas y bajas, ser amigos les costo tres años, tener una relación inocente otros tres más, en lo que ella dejaba la casa familiar, se independizaba, seguía los estudios en la facultad. Finalmente a los diecinueve habían empezado a salir, después de que él saliera lastimado con Candy, Wendy y aquella chica que había conocido en la casa donde todo estaba de cabeza.

Ser amigo de la rubia le había intrigado, por supuesto, ella era una rareza entre su familia, una extraña en su propio pueblo y él amaba lo raro, lo extraño, lo indecifrable. Amaba saber cosas nuevas, cosas sobre las que normalmente nadie se interesaria, así que había hecho un diario sobre la anomalía final de Gravity Falls, la habitante Pacifica Northwest, poco después de tres años de investigación continua se había dado cuenta de que su diario era una basura y que empezaba a ser un pretexto para tomarla de la mano y salir por el pueblo.

Las anotaciones absurdas que había hecho sobre la vida de ella, sobre su cuerpo, su mente, sus ojos empezaron a ser anotaciones no de un diario de campo sino de uno real, donde día con día se daba cuenta de que le gustaba demasiado, de que cada pequeño secreto que él observaba de ella le fascinaba tanto que podía dejarlo pensando por horas con una palabra o una interrogante filosófica.

Nunca lo diría pero era por ella que la primera tesis que hizo se convirtió en una propuesta abierta a diferentes paradojas sobre la creencia del mito, porque ella le había ayudado a desarrollarla con sus preguntas inteligentes.

Pacifica era la mejor persona en su universo después de su hermana gemela y siempre había sido su investigación privada.

Su relación había sido una aventura llena de tensión. Tensión social, tensión mental, tensión física. Ella había abandonado porque se sentía presionada y cuando quería hablarlo, bueno, él tenía que admitirlo, prefería ignorarla, ser indiferente. Y dolía, que ella le dijiera que no era indiferente, pero que él sí a pesar de que nunca había sido su intención, simplemente no sabía que decir, y aquella voz que le había acompañado de pequeño sobre decir lo que sentía se atrofiaba un poco porque con esa chica no solía tener palabras suficientes para expresar nada, tenía que mostrarlo.

Pacifica ya estaba mirando por el ventanal. ¿Cuanto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos? ¿Qué fue lo último que le había dicho?

" _Yo nunca abandono, sé ser perseverante cuando se requiere, le pongo atención a todo. Yo no soy indiferente"._

-Te ha sorprendido verme aquí.

-No sabía que tu investigación te traeria, de ser así hubiera huido. – eso último capto su atención.

-¿Por qué te irías? ¿Tanto te molesta que podamos encontrarnos? – preguntó intrigado.

-Sabes que no es eso, Dipper. – murmuró ella. – Me encanta la idea de poder toparme contigo pero sé que no es lo mismo. –ella giró para verlo y caminó hacia él moviendo las caderas, casi felinamente, y es que así caminaba ella, así caminaba la única persona que podía hacerle perder la razón sólo por caminar.

-Eso crees tu, Northwest. – susurró él. – Pero no soy tan indiferente como crees. Nunca lo fui, sólo no sabía que hacer.

Ella despachó su comentario con una mano.

-¿La lista no salió como esperabas? - el sarcasmo bailando en sus labios con la misma agilidad con la que caminaba.

-Contigo nunca lo hace. – se sinceró él. –Contigo nada sale como lo espero o planeo. Es enteramente tu culpa.

Ella rió con falsedad, pero la vibración divertida le sacó la sonrisa que había retenido.

No había que fingir más, le seguía atrayendo, su risa, sus piernas, sus ojos, su cabello, su sarcasmo inteligente que le hacía ver lo obsesivo que era..

-Bueno, en el asunto que nos concierne ahora no. Es tu culpa. ¿Cómo no ibas a saber que sacando una pieza arqueológica ibas a tener problemas?

Un pequeño nudo se atoró en su estomago. Sabía que iba a tener problemas, pero eso no había llegado a su cerebro hasta que le envieron el correo, estaba tan centrado en su investigación que casi todo había desaparecido.

-Sí lo sabía, pero estaba...

-Emocionado, lo sé. Has puesto esa cara de estúpido enamorado cuando viste el craneo.

Se abstuvo de comentar que si tenía esa cara tambien se debía a que estaba con ella pero lo omitió.

-¿Podrás sacarme de esta? – preguntó él.

Ella le sonrió con socarronearía y coquetería.

-¿Con quien crees que estás hablando, Pines?

Pacifica abrió el cajón y sacó todo un folder con papeles diversos, él se acercó por detrás de ella para ver sobre su hombro y leer todo aquello.

-Iba a regañar al investigador desconsiderado, pero por alguna razón pensé en ti. Quería hacerle el favor al desgraciado que también era despistado y arme todo para él, ahora que sé que el desgraciado eres tu, te doy la información.

Pacifica le miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa, la espalda parcialmente desnuda transmitiendole calor hasta su pecho húmedo por la pequeña llovizna que le había mojado antes de entrar al museo. Le costó mucho esfuerzo poder tranquilizar su corazón desbocado y no rodearla entre sus brazos.

-Podrás tener acceso a tu craneo si me permites el protocolo de tu tesis y tu firma de donación al museo de El Homme aquí en París, las negociaciones con México se iniciaran tan pronto como sea posible de manera que una vez resuelto el asunto de la pertenencia (porque no te vas a quedar esta reliquia) podrás mostrar tu tesis al mundo entero sin problema legal alguno. ¿Dudas?

Tenía esa mirada de sabionda que solía poner cuando las cosas salían justo como ella quería que salieran.

-¡Eres imprecionante! –exclamó él, sonriendole a la chica con orgullo. ¿Quién diría que se convertiría en una gran diplomática?

Y aunque no lo decía con ningún significado más allá del elogio por su trabajo, ella se sonrojó, furiosamente, como un rabano con insolación. La blusa blanca sólo enfatizaba el color carmesi.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la palma de la mano, estaba ardiendo por tocarla y no podía hacerlo así que para mitigar los cosquilleos, metió las manos en el sueter que Mabel le había tejido.

-Gracias – dijo ella, un minuto después. –Aún así, tendrás que quedarte en París dos semanas más, en lo que se hace todo lo que te he mencionado.

-No tengo donde quedarme, estaba de paso. – dijo él, sin preocupación en la voz.

Ambos sabían que ella le ofrecería su casa o departamento, sabían que tenían que dejar el museo en algún momento, juntos.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo.

Pacifica alargó la mano para tomar la de él, pero la retiró de inmmediato y alació su cabello y falda con nerviosismo.

Hace cinco años que no se veían, pero parecía que nada había cambiado en lo absoluto. Ni sus sentimientos, ni los de ella. ¿No sería eso una oportunidad?

-Lo sé. – susurró él.

Bueno, iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

PACIFICA

El craneo ambar había llegado a su oficina con gritos frustrados y admiración latente, era precioso e imponente.

Conocía la layenda alrededor de los que se habían encontrado, supuestamente eran mágicos, tenían poderes, a su alrededor las cosas se ponían extrañas y como ella era la única agente del departamento de arte que no le temía a lo inusual el caso había sido transferido a ella por exclusividad.

Una vez que creces en un pueblo tan extraño y observas el apocalipsis de un triángulo neurótico aprendes a lidiar con casi todo.

Porque ahí, en su departamento, con Dipper haciendo café en su cocina empezaba a creer que su voluntad se fragmentaría en cualquier momento. La última vez que había visto al chico era hace cinco años, tenían una discución silenciosa, como la declaracion de una guerra fría.

Salió de su cuarto con el cabello mojado chorreando, su sueter largo le cubría hasta las rodillas y la forma amplia (como de globo) le daba libertad y calor, se había tenido que bañar después de que un carro le había mojado por completo dos minutos antes de entrar al edificio. Dipper se había ofrecido a preparar café en lo que ella se cambiaba.

Viendolo ahora, mientras caminaba en su dirección en el sillón de la sala, pensaba que sin la presión de Mabel, Grenda, Wendy, Candy, Soos... sin la presión de todos ellos, de sus propios padres, sin al presión del pueblo, de la entrega de trabajos finales en la universidad... empezaba a sentir todo lo que se había reprimido con respecto a él.

Dipper le tendió la taza.

-¿Has hablado con Mabel ultimamente?

-Todos los días, aunque sólo por poco tiempo. – él tomo asiento junto a ella y aunque su calor corporal la consumía en impaciencia no se movió ni un centimento. – está trabajando en la nueva colección, de hecho, me ha enviado este sueter como modelo único.

Ella sonrió, Mabel era talentosa. El sueter era un tejido de color índigo, con botones grandes que se abrochaban irregularmente y Dipper lo portaba bastante bien.

-Es precioso, a mi también me envió uno hace poco. – le dijo, mostrando la manga del que llevaba. – Al menos esta temporada no hay con cuello. Me siento más libre ahora que está descubierto.

Captó el leve sonrojo del chico mientras le miraba el cuello y ella, con la emoción corriendole en la sangre juntó las piernas a su pecho y la cabeza ladeada sobre las rodillas, para poder verlo a través de las hebras de su cabello. Sabía que era una pose con proposito, a final de cuentas, ella sabía que toda acción tenía consecuencias y deseaba saber si, después de cinco años, seguía ahí lo que habían formado por siete: un cariño más parecido al amor de pareja que de amigos o hermanos.

A juzgar por el modo en que la miraba, sabía que estaba ganando.

-Se nota. Parece que sabes exactamente quien eres ahora.

-Siempre lo supe, desde niña. – Dipper alzó una ceja y encogió los hombros.

-Ahora lo demuestras. Pareces tan confiada de tus pasos como Wendy cuando eramos niños.

Se atragantó un poco con la comparación, tanto como para indignarse (porque ella era ella y no se comparaba con Wendy) como de alago porque esa chica en verdad tenía una confianza asombrosa y que ella reflejara algo parecido era saber que su deseo de niña había sido realizado.

-¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó.

-No lo sé, no he visitado el pueblo desde hace tiempo. Me he enfrascado en la investigación. Aunque platico con ella por chat de vez en cuando, está muy bien, trabajando duro.

Pacifica asintió y guardó silencio, no sabía que más decir. O más bien, no sabía que más inventar para retrasar su charla pendiente.

-Dipper...

-Pacifica...

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y callaron al mismo tiempo, se observaron con detenimiento a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta.

Iban a chocar, a colapsar.

Y ella no se alejaría.

* * *

DIPPER

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera el lago y cielo en los ojos? Mirando a Pacifica podía ver todo el cielo en sus diferentes emociones, mezclándose a su antojo como un caleidoscopio y eran tan profundos que conseguía verse a sí mismo reflejado en ellos y tenía que admitirlo, se veía ridículo.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos, él imitó su gesto y se dedicó a sentir mientras una sonrisa tranquila se extendía en sus labios, se sentía relajado pero su corazón, su piel vibraba de emoción contenida.

-Te amo – susurró él. Porque era cierto pero como siempre, había esperado demasiado en decirlo.

Ella exhaló en un suspiro entrecortado.

Y su suspiro le acarició el cuello, que era la altura en donde le llegaba su cabeza, su aliento le hizo estremecer con algo bastante parecido al placer. Un suspiro, eso era ya suficiente para erizarle la piel, para dejarlo perplejo. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería besarla.

Demonios. Debía de dejar de pensar.

Debía hacer algo.

Deseaba hacer algo.

-Yo... lo sabía. – dijo resignada y algo se fisuró en él, no sabría decir si había sido su cerebro o su cuerpo entero. – Porque yo... siento lo mismo.

Maldición.

Pacifica era an directa que destrozaba su cerebro, ahora estaba bloqueado, en estado de trauma. ¿Cómo demonios se salía de ahí? ¿Cómo se ordenaba al cuerpo actuar cuando los miles de planes que había formado se desechaban en el cubo de basura?

Abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba ella, con el sueter blanco que dejaba el cuello al descubierto y su hombro derecho a la vista. Sabía que ella no sólo se lo había puesto para demostrarle que usaba los diseños de su mejor amiga sino que quería provocarlo porque sabía que Mabel lo había planeado así.

Y lo provocaba, toda ella lo provocaba. Sus pestañas rubias acariciando los pómulos, los labios rosas, las mejillas rojas, la cascada de su pelo, el brillante cerebro que podía sacarlo de apuros legales.

Ella alzó la mano, ella siempre daba el paso. Pero se quedó congelada a un milímetro de su cara y sus dedos temblorosos se extendieron con tanta lentitud que hizo hervir su sangre de expectativa pero nunca lo tocó.

Sentía el deseo de ella, contenido.

Tenía miedo. Pacifica Northwest tenía miedo de actuar, miedo de lo que sentía, de sus pensamientos dolorosos sobre él, sobre si podría abanonarla de nuevo, sobre si ella no sería suficiente, miedo de que su alma se anclara a él, miedo de los deseos de su cuerpo.

Él se acercó aún más, a milímetros de su cara pero no la tocó, exhalo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de vencer su propio miedo, de controlar su deseo.

Ella estaba tratando de controlar todo, igual que lo haría él si no supiera que no iba a funcionar. Ella no lo conocía en ese aspecto que sólo surgía por su prescencia.

Porque en ese momento la amaba, la deseaba, la quería, la necesitaba... y no iba a permitir que se escapara. No iba a retroceder más, no pediría espacio.

Con un impulso que no sabía que tenía a tomó de la espalda con gentileza y la atrajo hacia su pecho con fuerza, la apretó tanto que podía sentir sus curvas, sus pechos, sus frentes juntas, la apretó tanto que cuando los dos inhalaron sus respiraciones eran las del otro. Con lentitud la acostó sobre el sillón, él arriba de ella, abrazándola, utilizando sus brazos como soporte para no aplastarla, no sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió y vio su reflejo en los de ella.

La tenía cerca, dolorosamente cerca. Y no era suficiente.

* * *

PACIFICA

Cuando su pecho se alzaba, cuando sus pulmones se llenaban del escaso aire sentía como rozaba con el de él, como sus pechos se unían con el latido que bombeaba sangre.

Los ojos de Dipper la reflejaban a ella, perfecto. Y leía en ellos su propio miedo, su determinación, su pasión, su cariño. Eran dos libros abiertos en la misma página, ambos complementando los textos del otro.

¿Cómo podían ser unos ojos tan cafés? Le recordaban la tierra, la estabilidad, la seguridad. En ellos no había dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que él no tuviera dudas?

Él que era Dipper Pines, que no hacía nada sin listas, que calculaba todo.

Y ella, que solía ser la que hablaba, la que daba el primer paso estaba en silencio, perpleja.

Y tenía que decirle algo. Algo sustancial, efímero pero eterno, y sabía que tenía las palabras, las había leído en alguna parte, las había procesado, introyectado en su corazón para decírselas cuando no aguantara la espera de tenerlo lejos con la esperanza de que salieran bien.

Tomó aire, abrió los labios, obligó a su lengua a moverse y de repente... ella había mandado las palabras al demonio.

Sus manos se habían enredado en su cabello castaño, halandolo a ella. Su cuerpo se había deslizado por el de él como la seda para tentarlo, enredando una pierna suya en la de él, tratando de retener a alguien que parecía dispuesto a ser esclavizado si se trataba de ella.

Y sus labios, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, habían motivado a esta última a decirlas de una manera particularmente extraordinaria. Ahora mismo ella estaba recitandole un poema de lengua a lengua, con comas en los labios y puntos húmedos de separación entre respiración y respiración.

Era una carta en un beso ardiente, pasional, interminable.

Cada linea en una caricia contenida de sus manos temblorosas, cada coma en un beso suave, cada grosería del clímax de su historia en la fuerza de sus roces.

Y en medio de todo aquello, ella se dio cuenta de estar escribiendo todo un libro con sus cuerpos, uno donde ambos se tejían, se recuperaban de los daños que se habían echo y los remendaban con eficacia y la eficiencia que el tiempo de conocerse les habían dado.

Así que, al final, después de esa noche y muchas después entendieron que, tal vez, el cráneo ámbar sí tenía algo de único.

Fue por ese artefacto que coincidieron después de años, fue la pieza que los hizo famosos, fue la anomalía que necesitaban para recordar que se necesitaban cuando las cosas se ponían extrañas, porque así se habían hecho amigos, porque así había empezado su historia.


End file.
